The Devil and Li'l D
The Devil and Li'l D is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Class of 3000. Sypnosis Li'l D seeks out his own music career, but things go wrong when he meet Big D, who tricks him into selling his soul away to him. Plot On career day at the school, Sunny is offered a recording contract from Soul Stack, but turns it down. It is then offered to Li'l D, who signs the recording contract. By doing this, however, Li'l D is actually selling his soul to the devil, who takes the form of a record producer by the name of "Big D." At first, Li'l D is eager for his "big break," but soon finds that instead of performing his own music, he is making advertisements. His classmates attempt to get him out of it, going to a lawyer, who recommends a fiddle contest. Lil'D, however, fails this and a variety of other contests with Big D. Finally, Sunny offers to take Li'l D's place in the contract, seemingly sacrificing himself to a grim fate. However, during his first recording session he deliberately sings badly, claiming he "hasn't been feeling very soulful" since signing the contract. Big D then nullifies the contract to give back Sunny's soul. Sunny then comments this action called an "A-town hustle". Thus freeing Lil'D and Sunny from their contracts. At the end of the episode, Sunny and Li'l D walk away from the Soul Stack Records skyscraper, which sinks into the ground behind them. Quotes *'Philly Phil': Hot dog eating contest! Big D: We already did that. Philly Phil: I know, but I'm hungry again. *'Kim': The only thing working for me is the backpack and even that is so five seconds ago. Lil' D: What you talking 'bout? You wearing the same one. Kim: Not anymore. *'Philly Phil's Machine': You should be a ballerina in a pretty pink tutu. Tamika: I should be a what? Philly Phil's Machine: Anything you want. Please don't hurt me! *'Lil' D': Sunny, Soul Stack Records. They won my demo man. Sunny: You sure you wanna do that? I don't know about these cats man. *'Philly Phil': It looks just like Eddie's House. Eddie: No it does not. My moat is made of hot fudge. *'Sunny': Allow me to elaborate while I decorate Devil's Food Cake. Trivia *This is the first episode to star mainly Lil' D. *During the drum contest, Big D sprouts multiple arms to play the drum. A similar event happens in the animated program Futurama, in the episode "Hell is Other Robots". *There are references to three MTV shows when Lil' D performs: Jackass (Steve-O and Preston Lacy are or look alikes slapping each other with rubber chickens without lines and no special appearances), Total Request Live (the set of the video), and Sucker Free (the host). *Sunny imitates Emeril Lagasse when he shouts "Bam!" *There is a reference to the song The Devil Went Down to Georgia when Lil' D tries to win his soul back in a fiddling contest. The episode could be called "The Devil Went Down To Georgia" because the show takes place in Atlanta, Georgia. *The "Ow! My eye!" joke is followed by an overweight saying "Ow! My stomach!" Then later the kid gets hit again and says "Ow! my other eye!" The overweight kid gets hit again and yells "Ow! my other stomach!" *The contests that Lil' D and the devil do are, in this order: fiddle competition, hot dog eating contest, archery, a hot air balloon race, and a drum off. Lil' D loses them all. *The possible other contests that the kids suggested were: Fire walking (Kim), sword swallowing (Kam), hot dog eating contest (Philly Phil, because he was hungry again), and drum off (Madison; Technically Sunny). *'Goof': After Lil' D's "music video", Kim is wearing her original backpack, even though she earlier switched to an orange one. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes